Don't Take Your Love Away
by r2roswell
Summary: Ricky/Amy. This fic was inspired by the song "Don't Take Your Love Away" by Vast. This is an attempt, though they have their significant others, at Ricky trying to make things right with Amy. He's willing to give up the smooth sailiing he has with Grace
1. Prologue

{Flashback}

Amy Juergens: 15 years old and one of the most talented French horn players in the band. Few of the talented kids that would become freshman at Ulysses S. Grant High School had been invited to the band camp that the high school did every year and Amy Juergens was one of them.

Ricky: Underwood: 16 years old. This had been Ricky Underwood's second year attending. Known for being a show off and sometimes cocky drummer, he certainly held his own and compared to the other drummers he was the best of them all.

What neither of these two students had expected was to fall for each other. Band camp only lasted three weeks but it was enough time for feelings to develop between the two.

He watched as she got off the bus carrying her bag and instrument. Instinctively he smiled and went over to her.

"Need some help with that?" he asked her.

Amy looked at him a little nervous, so she simply nodded. Ricky gently took the French horn from her hand.

"So what bunk house are you staying in," asked Ricky.

"A-1," Amy replied.

"Okay cool, then I'm right next door, A-2."

The two of them made it to the bunk houses and stopped at the patio.

"I'm Ricky Underwood by the way," he said to her.

"Amy Juergens," she in turn said.

"So then, I guess I'll be seeing you around," he said smiling.

Amy smiled as well and nodded. Ricky couldn't help but smile again. He liked that Amy was shy. For him it meant another girl to take advantage of without any complication that most relationships came with. What Ricky had not expected was for her to become more than his next conquest. He had not expected to end up falling in love with her and Amy never would have expected to have fallen in love with Ricky either. All in a matter of three simple weeks at band camp.

The three weeks passed quickly. Their time was mostly spent practicing and learning the fight songs that would be done at the high school sporting events but while it was work they also spent their leisure time as well. Ricky and Amy hung out most of the time after practice: Going for small hikes in the woods, eating most of their meals together, and visiting the nearby creek. Ricky had come to know that Amy's father owned a furniture store and had a younger sister and was fifteen. Amy had come to know that Ricky was sixteen and that he would be starting his sophomore year, had come to know that he was in foster care and importantly that he was really into her.

Amy had never had a guy interested in her before and so it was no surprise to her or to Ricky that on their last night of band camp the two of them had spent the night together at Ricky's bunk house. _One of the upside to having single rooms_, Ricky sometimes thought to himself. Ricky was clearly experienced but before the two of them were about to have sex, Ricky assured her that it wasn't that bad and that things would be fun.

Unfortunately for Amy that night had not turned out to be fun especially after finding out she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**I'm looking for inspiration**

**And I think I found it in your heart**

**It's the kind of thing you get when you aren't looking**

**It's the kind of thing you had from the start**

**Tuesday December 16****th****:**

Ricky was at Grace's locker talking to her; well Grace was doing most of the talking and he simply nodded when need be. He glanced across the hallway and saw Amy standing with Ben. How he hated that guy. The two of them were engaged and that bothered him on so many levels though he would never come to admit it. Their time at band camp seemed like such a long time ago. Ricky had loved her once and he knew that Amy had loved him too but now she wouldn't even speak to him unless it was he who initiated the conversation and even then she was always hostile towards him. Ricky couldn't blame her though. Out of all the girls he had had sex with in the past, it had only been this one time that he failed to use protection and it had been this one time that a girl had ended up pregnant because of him. It was becoming obvious that Amy was pregnant as her stomach protruded more than usual. Sometimes he wanted to ignore it and pretend that this was someone else's problem but other times he wanted to do the responsible thing and really be there, not just for the baby but for Amy as well- the way he used to be there for her at band camp. If only things could be turned back. If he could remind his past self he would have told himself to not be an idiot and use a condom. Who knows had this not happened then maybe he would be with Amy instead of that Ben guy.

Grace looked at Ricky causing him to step out of his thoughts.

"Were you even listening?" she asked.

Ricky smiled at her, "Yeah I was listening."

Grace looked over to where Ricky was staring.

"No you weren't," she said. "You were staring at Amy. It's okay."

"No, it's not. You're my girlfriend not her."

"That may be true but she's also having your baby." Ricky rolled his eyes, "You should go talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"You're going to have to if you want to be involved with the baby."

"Grace, can we not talk about Amy? I do that enough with my foster parents and my shrink."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"No I am. I just want to focus on us for a while," Ricky said taking her by the waist, "Is it wrong that I want to spend time with my girlfriend and not some girl that I made a mistake with?"

"I guess not. But can you make a promise?"

"It's not one of those purity promises is it?" Ricky teased.

"No but just because we're going out doesn't mean I'll sleep with you. I want to wait until I'm ready."

"I know and I'm cool with that. It's like I've told you before, I don't want this to be like my other relationships. So what was that promise you want me to make?"

"Okay well first I don't want you to get mad, okay."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because it's about Amy," Grace said to him.

"Oh," Ricky said looking away from her.

"I just want to make sure you're there for her and the baby that's all."

"You're not trying to push me into her arms are you," Ricky joked, "Because she's with Ben and I doubt she would want to be with me."

"No that's not what I'm trying to do at all. I just think it would be nice if the baby had his or her father around. It's always nice if both parents are around you know?"

That was the last straw. No he didn't know. Ricky knew that Grace was saying this with honorable intentions but at the same time she could be so clueless on how the world worked. Ricky knew of many people who didn't have fathers in their lives. Himself, Adrian despite her father was trying to make up for it, Tom's own father, his shrink's father, and soon Amy's since he had over heard from Lauren that that her parents were getting a divorce.

"I can't make that promise, Grace. I would like to but I just can't."

"Can I ask why?"

"You can ask but I won't tell you. I have to get to band practice."

"Wait, Ricky, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm fine," he said walking away from her and headed in the direction of the band room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After band practice let out, Ricky went straight to his shrink's office. Since the whole disaster with Dr. Fields, his foster parents had found him a new one, Dr. Steele, much to Ricky's protest. Dr. Steele though was much better than Dr. Fields. He was younger and he had shared his high school experience of getting a girl pregnant only in his case the girl had gone on and had an abortion and the two never spoke after that.

Ricky was pacing in the room like he normally did when he was rattled.

"Who does she think she is: telling me that it's nice if both parents are around? She doesn't know. How could she her family is at the epitome of perfect; they think they're too good for the world and that their way is the only right way. She's got both parents I don't so who is she to say that my kid should have both his parents?"

"Can you blame her for thinking that, Ricky? She doesn't know your situation. She knows you have foster parents but she doesn't know the truth about your real parents. Maybe if you took the time to explain it to her instead of jumping the gun then the situation wouldn't be as bad as you're making it."

"You think this is my fault?"

"Think about it Ricky. It's like those thought errors we worked on and in this case the thought error you're using is magnification where things seem larger than they are in reality. Grace doesn't know your situation. She was only being a nice girlfriend who cares a lot about you and speaking from her own experience. You can't blame her for growing up the way she did just like you can't blame yourself for growing up the way you did," at that Ricky was able to calm himself down and take a seat and continued listening to Dr. Steele, "We are all just people of circumstance. We didn't ask to be brought into the world, we didn't ask for the family we ended up with. It all just sort of happened and no one is to blame for that not even our parents no matter how good or bad they might've been. The sooner you come to accept that, the sooner you can take the next step in making your life better."

"I'm not sure that I can. I want to be involved with my kid but there is a greater part of me that doesn't."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to turn out like him. I don't want to cause the same pain that my father caused me."

"See that right there Ricky- use that as strength instead of a weakness. Be involved so you don't turn out like him. You don't have to carry the sins of the father. Let them go."

_______

**Author's Note: You may recognize Dr. Steele from my previous fic, "If You Asked Me To." I liked writing him so I wanted to use him again.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2 

**Put me on a ship that is sinking**

**On a voyage near untamed land**

**Take away the freedoms I wanted**

**I understand**

**Wednesday December 17****th****:**

The next day at school rather than going to meet Grace, Ricky spent his day alone. At lunch though, he walked over to the table where he saw Amy sitting with Ben and their friends, Lauren, Madison, and Henry and Alice. Ricky felt awkward for intruding but after his session with Dr. Steele yesterday evening he felt it was something that needed to be done.

"Can we talk," Ricky said to Amy trying to ignore the stares that the others in the group were giving him.

"Not now," Amy replied trying her best to ignore him.

"Then when? I really want to talk to you. We used to do that remember, just talk."

Amy tried to ignore Ricky's statement. Yes she did remember that they used to talk but at the same time she remembered the night she got pregnant and that changed everything despite the chemistry they had back at band camp.

"Come on, Amy," Ricky pleaded, "Please, what's changed?"

"What's changed?" Amy said staring at him, "I think you know what's changed or haven't you noticed."

"Amy don't do this please. If you want we can talk later with one of your parents around but I really want to talk to you."

Amy shook her head and looked at him. "You're not going to give up on this are you?"

"No I won't and I don't want to. You can believe me or not but the baby is important to me." Ricky then took a deep breath and though he knew he would get some looks for the next part he knew he had to say it anyways, "And so are you."

The group did notice what Ricky said and Amy just looked at him the same way she had when Ricky had come by her house and told her he wanted to be involved.

"Just call me later, okay," Ricky said to her. "I want to be involved, don't shut me out."

Not knowing what else to do, Ricky simply nodded to Amy and the group and then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"You okay," Ben asked Amy.

"Yeah," Amy replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Amy the guy just told you that he not only wants to be a part of the baby's life but yours too."

Amy could see that Ben was a little bit worried. She placed his hand on his.

"I only want one guy in my life. I want you."

"So I don't have to worry? I mean from what he said it sounded like there was more than just that one night at band camp. You weren't like in love with him at one time were you?"

At this point Amy had no choice but to fake a smile. How could Ben ask something like this especially in front of their friends? Now they were all anticipating an answer.

"No," Amy replied, "I wasn't, I wasn't in, in love with Ricky," knowing full well that she had just lied and curiously wondered if anyone else had picked up on it.

Amy's phone suddenly rang and she answered. It was her mother and after hanging up Amy got up from her seat.

"My mom's here, I'll call you later okay."

Ben nodded as Amy trailed off. Her mom had come to pick her up for a doctor's appointment. Today she would be finding out the sex of her baby.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening Amy was sitting at the table with her mom. Ashley was spending the night at a friend's house and her father was spending a late night at work.

"You should call him," her mother said.

"Call who?" Amy said knowing very well who she was talking about.

"I think you know. You should call him," she repeated.

"How many times do I have to say I don't want anything to do with that guy?"

"Amy he has a right to know."

"I don't know."

"At least give it a try. Give him a chance to be a part of his daughter's life. Don't let her grow up without a father."

"Fine," Amy said leaving the kitchen.

When she was upstairs in her room she reached for her cell phone on her desk. Her first instincts were to call Ben but at the same time she knew her mother would be asking her how the conversation went with Ricky and she could do the only thing she knew- lie despite the fact that she was a terrible liar. Amy found the piece of paper that held Ricky's cell number and began dialing. Amy had secretly hoped to get Ricky's voicemail so she wouldn't have to talk to him but that turned out not to be the case. Amy had simply asked him to come over but if he were busy then they could just talk tomorrow. Ricky wasn't busy so he went over to Amy's after telling his foster parents. He was trying to be honest with them but it was difficult especially since he didn't talk to them much unless he absolutely had to or unless it was them doing the talking and him just replying.

Within no time Ricky arrived at Amy's house. The two of them sat in the living room much like the first time he had come over.

"I'm glad you called," he said to her. "I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"Well I wasn't."

Ricky nodded understanding, "Your mom thought it would be a good idea."

"Yeah, she grew up without her dad so she knows how important it is."

"Where was he?"

"I'm not sure, my mom never really talks about it. I guess we all have our own secrets."

"Yeah," Ricky said knowing full well the secrets he himself kept hidden. "So what did you call me about?"

"I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"Everything okay," he asked. "With the baby I mean."

Amy nodded. "I found out the baby's gender. I wasn't sure if you wanted to know or not."

"Sure knowing would be good."

Amy reached for a picture that she had hidden under a magazine on the living room table. She handed it to Ricky.

"You can keep that one. From what Dr. Hightower said, we're having a girl."

"A girl," Ricky repeated. He couldn't help but let out a huge smile. Ricky gently traced the clear image of the child on the sonogram picture. "Our daughter," he simply said.

"Yeah," replied Amy. "I don't know I think knowing who this person inside of me- it makes it more real. There's no need to call it the baby anymore."

"I know what you mean. There are days when I try to deny all of this but I can't anymore."

"Yeah, me too," Amy replied softly. "I've tried to pretend that none of this was happening. I mean I'm only fifteen. This is the last thing in the world I wanted but now it's hard not to. There's going to be someone who depends on me."

Ricky nodded. "I'm sorry that this happened Amy, I wish that it hadn't. If I could go back and be more careful then I would have been."

"Why weren't you?"

"I don't know," Ricky said, lying to her knowing full well the reason he hadn't used protection.

He was in love with her simple as that. He had wanted her to feel him the way no other girl had. He had wanted their night together to be intimate and true without the need of covering himself up. Ricky just wasn't ready to tell her the truth. The way Ricky saw it, Amy did know the truth but since getting pregnant she had decided to ignore the feelings she once had for them. Ricky partly wanted to believe that Amy hadn't forgotten completely especially given the fact that he himself hadn't forgotten despite the pregnancy and despite the fact that he had been with Adrian and was now with Grace.

"Again," Ricky said, "I'm very sorry."

"I know," Amy replied. "I am too but I think it's safe for both of us to stop apologizing for this."

"So does this mean we can start being friends and stop hating each other?"

Amy looked at him surprisingly, "You want to be friends?"

"Yeah," Ricky replied.

"Real friends," Amy asked.

"I know I play a lot of games but I don't want to play games with you. If you'll let me I want to be your friend. Not this jerk or tease that I am. I want to be that friend you met at band camp, the guy that genuinely cared about you without a hidden agenda."

Amy looked at Ricky. Though she tried to deeply forget it there was a larger part of her that never could. Back at band camp there had been no games with Ricky. He had been a real good friend and an even greater boyfriend even if it was only for three weeks. He was a nice guy but when they had gotten to school everything had changed. She had avoided him because of their mistake and he had gone back to being the player that people said he was. Amy could see that Ricky was being truthful with her now, the way she had remembered him to be a long time ago. After going back to his player ways she could also see that going back to being the nice guy was a little strenuous for him.

"Okay," Amy said to him.

"Really," Ricky asked a little surprised that she had said yes to them being friends.

"Well the way I see it, things couldn't possibly get worse between us. They probably could if I still chose not to talk to you but that's no longer the case."

"Thanks Amy. Well I should probably get going. I told my fosters that I wouldn't be out that late."

The two of them stood up and started walking towards the door.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow," Ricky asked.

Amy simply nodded just as Anne Juergens walked into the hallway to check on them.

"Well goodnight," Ricky said to Amy and then to Mrs. Juergens.

"'Night," replied Amy and then closed the door behind him.

"So did you work things out," Anne asked her daughter.

"Yeah, we've decided to be friends."

Anne smiled, "See, you just needed to give him a chance. He can be a good guy when given that chance."

"Yeah, I know." Amy said with a knowing look in her eye.

Anne looked at her daughter puzzlingly, "Is there something you're not telling me about him?"

Amy just stayed silent for a second and then started walking upstairs to her room, "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Amy, I love you."

"I love you too."

____________

**Author's Note: Once again, I know Dr. Hightower is a Pediatrican but I like her on the show so I changed it so she can be Amy's OBGYN.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Please, **

**don't take your love away from me**

**Don't take your love away from me**

**Thursday December 18****th****:**

The following day at school, Ricky saw Grace by her locker. He knew he was going to have to make amends with her eventually and after finally settling things with Amy he figured now he might as well settle things with her as well. Ricky casually walked up to her.

"Hey," he said.

"You're talking to me now," Grace asked.

"I want to and I want to have a chance of explaining my behavior."

"That's a first."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means, Ricky. When conversations get difficult you always run away. You tell me that you want to become a Christian but in order to do that you need to stop running from your problems. Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ can take away those burdens if you let him."

"You're right. This whole thing is so new to me that my flight response is my first instinct. I'm working on it though I promise, I just need some time. It's not easy to become a Christian over night."

"I guess you have a point and I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. I just want you to experience some of the joys in life."

"And I will but it might take a little longer than you'd like. First things first though, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day."

"You don't owe me an apology. I know you have your reasons."

"Yes I do. You're my girlfriend, Grace, and you don't deserve to be shut out. What you said about my kid- about having both of her parents around, it got to me. My real parents were around up until I was twelve and since then I've been in foster care. And even when they were around they weren't good people. Not like your parents, Grace. It just hurt that you kind of saw the situation one sided. Not everyone is as lucky as you to have both parents or have good parents."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault. I guess I should have taken the time to explain instead of just running away."

"You called the baby a 'her', does that mean- ," said Grace.

"Yeah," replied Ricky, "I talked to Amy yesterday and she said her doctor told her we're having a girl."

"That's great. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I'm a little relieved. I figure the kid has less of a chance turning out like me. The last thing Amy needs is the stress of having another Ricky running around the house."

"So you worked things out with her?"

"Yeah, we both decided to be friends and we thought it was time we stop apologizing for what happened. We can't change it and there's no going back. The fact is I am going to be a father and Amy is going to be a mother. There's no point in trying to deny our daughter doesn't exist you know."

"That's good. I'm proud of you, Ricky."

Ricky smiled, "Thanks. Hey so I was thinking since Amy and I are friends now what do you say about inviting her and Ben to the Christmas light show parade tomorrow that we had planned on? The way I see it you were all ready coming to my house around 5 and then we can pick Amy and Ben up at 5:30 and then we can go eat some place along Main Street at 6 and then find a place to sit along the side walk."

"You mean like on a double date?"

"Sure if that's how you see it."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Maybe a little, I just think it would be fun. You're all ready friends with Amy and Ben and I'm only friends with Amy but maybe it's time I start getting to know Ben better."

"That's sweet of you."

"What?"

"The fact that you want to get to know Ben even though I know you hate the guy."

"I don't hate him. I don't know him."

"You haven't tried to get to know him. Are you doing it for you or for Amy?"

"Amy of course, I'm a selfless guy. I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship just because I can't get along with her boyfriend."

"Well I have Amy in class later so I'll ask her."

"Great, thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sure enough Grace did have Amy in English class later. After class dismissed Grace caught up to her.

"Hey Amy, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Amy replied.

"That's good. Hey so are you and Ben doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Not really. We were just going to stay home and watch a movie."

"Ricky and I are going to the Christmas light show parade. He wanted to know if you guys wanted to come."

"This was Ricky's idea?"

"Yeah, he told me you two were friends now and he thought it would be something fun. Kind of like a double date. Since I had you in class I told him I would ask you."

"Sure the parade sounds like fun."

"Great. Ricky said he could pick you and Ben up at 5:30 and then around 6 we can get something to eat along Main Street and then find a place to sit along the side walk."

"Okay."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Amy."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Grace turned the corner she saw Ricky standing there, waiting for her.

"So what did Amy say?" he asked.

"She said she and Ben would go."

Ricky smiled. He tried to hide it but it was hard not to. He and Amy had been at odds for so long and now, aside from being there for their daughter, this was becoming his own personal way of making it up to Amy alone. Sure this had originally started out to be a date night with Grace but the fact that she had agreed to a double date made things a little better since as far as technicalities went, there were no hidden agendas.

Ricky placed his arm around Grace and the two of them walked out together.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Please don't take your love away from me**

**Please don't take your love from me**

**Please don't take your love from me**

**Friday December 19****th****:**

Ben waited for Amy as she continued to get ready. After about fifteen minutes, Amy came down stairs from her room.

"Wow," Ben said silently. "You look amazing."

"No I don't," Amy said still a little uncomfortable and embarrassed by her growing figure.

Ben took Amy's hand, "Yes you do. Someone just wants to share the spotlight. We don't have to go to this you know."

"Ben I want to go. And you don't have to worry; we're not just going to be with Ricky. Grace will be there too."

"You're right, how bad can this night possibly be?"

Amy smiled at Ben, "You still feel threatened by him don't you?"

"Threatened? No way; jealous maybe but not threatened. I guess because he's seen a part of you that I haven't."

"I have offered," Amy said with a smile.

Ben couldn't help smile back, "I know but the thought of it right now- I just don't feel ready and besides, I kind of feel that the honorable thing to do is to wait until we're married as old school as that may seem."

"It's not old school, it's sweet," Amy said pulling him in to kiss him. Just as their kiss was getting deeper, the door bell rang. The two of them pulled apart. "We can continue this later," Amy said to him.

"Sure," Ben replied.

Amy went to the door. She had expected to see Grace but instead it had been Ricky who was standing there.

"Hey," Ricky said to them. Ricky stared at Amy for a couple of seconds before saying, "You look nice."

Amy was taken aback by his compliment so she simply said, "Thanks."

"So are you two ready to go?"

"I think so," Amy replied. She looked to Ben, "Ben, you ready?"

"Yeah," Ben said taking Amy's hand as the three of them walked to Ricky's car.

As planned the four of them found a restaurant near Main Street and had dinner together. The parade didn't start until seven so the four of them had some time to kill so they walked around for a while.

Ricky and Amy were walking up ahead of Grace and Ben. Ben saw Amy laugh and seeing that tormented him. The only reason he had come was because he wanted to be with Amy and this way she wouldn't have to be alone with Ricky. _So much for that plan_ Ben thought to himself. Things were turning out the complete opposite. And what bugged him most was that Amy and Ricky were actually having a civil conversation without any of the weird hatred and weird tension between them.

"You okay, Ben," Grace asked him.

Ben looked at Grace, "Let me ask you something, does it bother you that Ricky has been spending more time with Amy tonight than he has with you?"

"Not really, why, does it bother you?"

"More than you know," Ben admitted.

"Ricky's just trying to be a good friend. I don't see what's wrong with that and given their situation they should try to work things out between them."

"I guess."

"Really Ben, you shouldn't worry about it. You two are lucky, Amy loves you."

"You're right, and that I'm positive on," Ben said more as insurance to himself rather than to Grace.

Was she in love with him? Ben liked to believe so. Since the start of high school the two had been through a lot together but out of all nights and all moments it was this one in particular that made him question whether the love he and Amy shared was ever real at all. Ben really wanted to know what the two were talking about and what made Amy keep laughing. Ben tried to tell him that maybe the baby was kicking but he knew that wasn't really a valid reason. Ricky was being funny and it wasn't the funny façade he used because of his child abuse. This was a real and normal kind of funny. Deep down Ben had wished that things hadn't changed between Amy and Ricky. Amy hated the guy and now she was acting as if he were her new best friend. Ben didn't want to admit it but the fact of the matter was Ricky was the father of Amy's baby as much as he tried to deny it and the two of them were bound to be close on some kind of level. He didn't like the fact but the fact remained that he was the boyfriend of the baby's mother and not the actual father.

Ben sighed and did the only thing he wanted to do all night.

"Do you mind," Ben said to Grace not wanting to be rude.

Grace smiled, "Go right ahead. I'll catch up to you guys."

"Thanks."

Ben caught up with Ricky and Amy.

"Hey," Ben said to them, "Everything okay here?"

"Never better," Ricky replied.

Ben secretly wanted to punch the guy. He had asked Amy not him.

"Great," Ben said taking Amy's hand causing her to get a little uncomfortable at the gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Ricky.

As the group continued to walk, they came across the last people they had secretly hoped not to have run into. Amy couldn't help tighten her grip on Ben's hand at that moment. He smiled to himself for that.

"Mom, dad," said Grace spotting her parents and brother a little further ahead.

"Hi sweetie," said Kathleen Bowman.

"You kids having fun?" asked Marshall Bowman.

"Yeah we are," replied Grace. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me: Tom, mom, dad, this is Amy and her boyfriend Ben. I don't think you all have met yet."

"Not officially," replied Kathleen trying her best not stare at Amy's figure.

"Oh right," said Grace, "I sometimes forget."

"How is your dad doing, Amy?" asked Kathleen.

"F-fine," Amy said immediately recognizing her stutter. It seemed to have gone unnoticed by everyone except Ricky. Curse him for knowing her as well as he did.

"And your mom," asked Kathleen.

"Sweetheart," Marshall said trying to be a little firm.

"What, I'm just being friendly."

"My mom is fine too," Amy replied trying not to give Mrs. Bowman the upper hand.

"That's good," was Mrs. Bowman's reply.

"Well," said Marshall, "I guess we'll let you kids go. Be home by ten, okay Gracie?"

"Yeah," Tom said finally speaking up and pointing a finger at Grace and Ricky, "And no later."

After the Bowman's left, Amy let go of Ben's hand. No one really had to say anything at this point. The four of them knew how awkward things had just been. Things were awkward for Amy because she had just met her father's ex-wife who couldn't stop staring at her. Things were awkward for Ricky because not only had he not been fully acknowledged by Grace's parents but because he was here with Grace who was his girlfriend as well as with the girl he had gotten pregnant. Things were awkward for Ben because the feeling he had earlier had resurfaced, the one about him being the boyfriend of the baby's mother. Grace herself hadn't felt as awkward as everyone else. All Grace had, which wasn't even something to feel guilty about, was that she was spending a Friday night out with her boyfriend and her two friends. There was nothing really wrong with that.

"Come on," said Ricky, "We should probably find some seats. I think I saw a couple of benches further down so we don't have to sit along the curb."

The group did manage to find some benches which made things easier for Amy as she was starting to have some trouble bending down so for her sitting on the curb was not a likely option. Right at 7 pm, the lights on the whole street and even further back went off and the light show parade started. It was fun to see so many different floats with Christmas lights on them. This was certainly a night neither of the group would forget. There was no arguing, no hatred, none of the stuff that had gone on at school before they had all become friends. Tonight was certainly a night of peace on earth.

After the parade ended, Ricky took Grace home first since her parents told her to be exactly home by ten. Ricky wasn't going to be the reason she was late. He walked her to the door leaving Amy and Ben in the back seat. What the two didn't know was the conversation that Ricky and Grace were having, a conversation that wasn't pleasant for Grace's part. In a few minutes he returned. Ben was the next to drop off and this time Amy did the polite thing of walking him to the door.

"Shouldn't I be doing this to you instead," Ben joked.

"Probably but it's safer this way. Who knows what would happen if you and Ricky were alone together."

"I think I should be more worried about you and him."

"Me and him," Amy said giving him a look.

"Amy, you spent the entire night with him, leaving me in the dark."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Ricky and I are just-," Amy started.

"Friends," Ben finished for her, "I know but there was a time when you couldn't stand the guy. Can't we go back to that?"

"I'm not sure I want to," Amy replied.

"Why not," asked Ben.

"Because he's my baby's father," Amy flat out told him.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"I'm not saying it to hurt you, Ben. I told you I was pregnant by some other guy and you wanted to stay."

"Is this your way of telling me you want to end this? I can't have this end Amy, I just can't. I love you too much to let you go."

"Then if you can't," Amy said taking a deep breath, "Then I will. Maybe its best if we take some time apart from each other for a while."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," Amy said knowing full well she meant it. If she didn't she would have stuttered but that didn't happen.

"This is because of Ricky."

"It has nothing to do with him."

"Sure it does. It's obvious you have feelings for that guy."

"I don't- I don't have feelings for him."

Ben smiled, "Sure you do."

Amy then did something Ben had hoped would never have happened, she took off the engagement ring and gave it back to him.

"I'm sorry Ben."

All Ben could do was nod as Amy walked to Ricky's car. The look on Amy's face didn't go unnoticed by Ricky it had been the same look that he had just come out with minutes earlier after dropping Grace off. The two of them drove in silence to Amy's house. Instead of letting Amy go on her own, Ricky parked his car in the driveway and got down with Amy.

"You didn't have to walk me, I would have been fine," Amy said to him.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. Tonight was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Thanks for inviting us."

"Not a problem."

The two of them were unsure of what to do next. They were use to uncomfortable silences but tonight felt different somehow. Almost as if something should be said or done.

Amy was about to walk inside when Ricky gently grabbed her arm. He pulled her in and the two of them gently kissed. Their kiss continued to get deeper. It hadn't been since their time spent at band camp that they had felt this way. Amy knowing this wasn't logical despite her recent break up with Ben, pulled apart.

"We said no games remember," she said to him.

"I'm not playing any," Ricky said with a smile. "I know we're moving fast but I broke up with Grace tonight."

"Because of me," said Amy.

"More because of us," was Ricky's reply. "I know you still feel something for me, something deeper."

"You don't, you don't know that."

"Yes I do because you felt it too. I know you did. You haven't taken your love away from me completely. It's always been there just like my love has been there for you."

Amy couldn't help but start laughing. "I'm sorry," she said to him. "This is just a little weird. I haven't seen this side of you since-," but before Amy could finish Ricky finished for her.

"Since band camp, I know but it's like I told you, I want to go back to being that guy if you'll let me. Those three weeks with you were some of the best days of my life. I don't think I ever told you that."

Amy looked up at Ricky and smiled, "They were some of my best days too."

"I'm sorry Amy, about the way I acted when we got back to reality."

"It's not your fault, I pushed you away."

"And you had a good reason," Ricky said placing his hand gently on Amy's stomach. "I'm not going anywhere, Amy, I promise. And I'm not going to make the same mistakes my father made with me. Our daughter deserves better than that and I'm gonna give it to her."

"I don't doubt that. Not anymore anyways."

Ricky smiled at her. He again went in to kiss her, "Well, goodnight." Ricky then leaned down and placed a kiss on Amy's stomach, "and good night to you little one."

Amy smiled at Ricky and he smiled back and then he got in his car and drove off. Amy took a deep breath and walked inside the house.

"So are you and Ricky together now?" her sister Ashley asked.

"You were watching?"

"Don't worry I stopped when the two of you started kissing. What happened to Ben?"

"Nothing it just wasn't working out."

"Really but I thought he was your knight in shining armor."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Just what exactly happened between you and the drummer at band camp anyways? It's obvious that there was more than just sex."

"I love him alright, is that what you want to hear?"

Ashley smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take you to admit it."

"Goodnight, Ashley."

" 'Night Amy."


End file.
